after you left part 2
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: ok, so they escaped team plasma...(for now.) and n and Touko stop in the giant chasm. suddenly, Kyurem. yeah, not good.


I woke up in N's arms. He was running. I looked towrds where he was going. Stairs. I threw my arms around his neck before he hurled himself down the stairs. He was muttering about someone knowing where we were. He kept going. He then bursted out of the emergency exit. The fire alarm went off, but he didn't seem to care. He called for Zekrom. I felt weight on my stomach. I looked down and saw Eevee and Zorua, worried looks on their faces. N hopped on Zekrom, just before a young man in a black armered outfit made a grab for my leg. He missed, but I still got frightened. "N where are we going?" I asked once we were in the air. " I don't know. Those were the Plasmas. They found out where we were. Turns out gethsis wants revenge on you, me, the two dragons, humanity, and pokemon." He said. I looked around. I knew where we were. Zekrom was a very fast flyer, like bravary and unfeasant, but faster. "hey, N. stop down there. That's the giant chasm. There's a hidden cave there we can hide in untill we can find a place to stay." I said. N looked at me then nodded. We started decending. Once we were on the ground, I hurried N to the cave, dropped him off, then went out to find things for a fire. I turned a corner, Kyurem was waiting.

I tried to slip past him. He was fast. He blocked my way, and charged up a dragon pulse. I tried to run, but the next thing I heard was a roar, a flash of white, nothing.

I waited for Touko for quite a long time. I finally decided to go look for her. I got up, left the cave, and walked around calling her name. "touk-" I then heard an ear splitting roar. Then, I heard 2 more. The last two were the unmistakable cries of Reshiram and Zekrom. I heard Eevee and Zorua, too. I ran towrds the attacks and cries. I came to a stop in front of Zekrom, Reshiram, Eevee, Zorua, kyurem, and-my blood ran cold. There, laying across a rock, was the uncontious body of Touko. I ran towrds her. I noticed there was an alert on her Xtransever, I checked it. it was a text from a girl by the name of Bianca. The text read: Touko, your mom's on vacay. She just left, so your house is free. Her only rules were don't throw any parties and don't destroy the house. I started breathing again. "Ok, we can finish this and fly to her place. Better for her to wake up in familier suroundings." I said quietly. It looked like Reshiram and Zekrom were on the verge of beating Kyurem. They used a combo flare-bolt, I believe. I called Zekrom and Reshiram over once Kyurem flew off. "Reshiram, take Touko and follow me." I demanded a little too harshly. We flew to Nuvema Town. We decended and I ran inside Touko's place, I walked around for a good hour or two. It started to rain, and I finally convinced myself to go downstairs. About 30 minutes later, I heard Touko wake up. I walked upstairs. She was sitting on the bed watching the rain outside the window. She must've seen my reflection because she said "N, what happened to me?" she had a dazed look on her face. "It seems to me like you were attacked by kyurem." I told her. "Why are we in my house? Is my mom here?" I could tell she was a bit loopy and confused. "well, your mom's on vacation, and I thought it would be nice if you woke up in familier surroundings." I told her calmly. "oh. That's nice. Thank you." She said. There was a knock at the door. She looked out the window. "it's Cheren and Bianca." She said. "we'll talk later, N." she said and took off down the stairs.

I threw open the door. Cheren and Bianca were waiting. "Hi, guys!" I said happily. We walked into the living room. Bianca grabbed the T.V remote and we sat to watch T.V. "So, Touko." Said Cheren. "I was thinking about what you said about how some things were just not right for you." He continued. "yes, and?" I said. "well, I resigned as a gym leader and gave my duties back to Leanora!" he said cheerfully. "Yay! Good for you!" I said and hugged him. "it's good to have you back, Cheren." I said. Bianca pushed her glasses into place. "Cheren, I thought you really liked being a gym leader." She said. "well, it's really stressful." He said. We continued watching. After watching T.V for at least 2 hours, I asked Cheren and Bianca if they were staying over. "not me, I still have some things to fill out for resigning, I have to sell my gym, too." Said Cheren. "I'll stay." Said Bianca. "I need to get away from my parents." Cheren left, and I lead Bianca up the stairs to the guest room. "here you go, Bianca. There's mac-n-cheese in the minifridge." I said. "what?-really?-YAY!" shouted Bianca as she ruched towrds the fridge. I walked out and checked for N in my room. He was in there, watching the same T.V program we were watching a few minutes ago. "N, I'm back." I said. No reply. "N, did I do something to upset you?" I said. Again, no reply. "N-" I started to say but there was a loud crack of thunder and the power went out. I couldn't help it. I let out a scream. My scream was cut off by, even faster then the last time, a grab to my wrists as N pulled me into a kiss. Kissing him was unlike anyone I've ever kissed me on top of him, his lips never left mine. I could feel my face turning bright red as he sat up to meet my face. "what are you doing to me?" he asked. "what?" I said innocently. "you faint and I loose my mind over you. You wake up and im still loosing my mind over you. You stopped talking to me and its like your uncontious all over again." He said. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "oh you will be. Because ive been loosing my mind over you all day. Now its my turn to make you loose your mind." He quickly kissede my cheek and began running his hands down my neck and arms. I felt the heat rush to my face. How could he have such an effect on me? He ran his hands down my hips to my legs. He kissed me again. Pulling me on top of him. "Touko?" he said. "hmmm?" I replied. "we should probably get our own place to live, huh." He said. "yeah. Probably." I replied. "now, you need some sleep. Its late." He said. He put us in a postion where we were next to each other. "sleep now." He said.


End file.
